The Used
by LupinLover99
Summary: sirius is a strange boy. he goes out with every single girl in Hogwarts and then comes to talk to Remus in his bed.........mild RLXSB slashoneshot


"The Used" 

**Disclaimer/author note**: I do not own Remus or Sirius. This is a one-shot. Slash is not my favorite fandom, but I believe it can be good when written in the caliber of "Shoebox Project". I am in no way saying that my version is as good as that. I will leave it to you to judge that. Please read and review. If you do not like slash, even when written good, please do not proceed in reading and no flames, s'il vous plait. And I admit I did get some of these ideas from "Shoebox Project". The creators of that are geniuses.

_You broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_Kelly Clarkson: "you found me" _

Sirius walks into the dormitory. Remus is reading and despite the late hour, James is sitting up in his bed with an expectant look on his face.

"Well?" he asks Sirius.

"Well? Well what?" Sirius responds.

"You know what, Padfoot."

"All right, all right," Sirius grins. "She was great. Definitely worth me and my end of the year burst of energy."

James chuckles. Remus lowers his book. "I am sick and tired of hearing this every night. You know that?"

"Well I love it." James retorts. "And now that I've gotten my fill, I'm going to bed."

James turns over and pulls the covers over himself. Sirius looks at him, then at the werewolf in the bed across from him. He really is something. He stares at that boy till he lowers his book and stares back.

"What?" the boy asks.

"Just staring."

"At me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Do you really enjoy these one night stands, Sirius?"

Sirius laughs, rather bitterly. "Yep."

"Oh come now."

"It's easier, no commitment and all that." Sirius walks over to Remus' bed and climbs in with him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Black?" Remus taps Sirius on the shoulder and his grey eyes snap on to Remus' light brown ones. "I'm afraid you'll have to get out, I don't lend my bed out to people like you."

"Come again?"

"Yes, people who take advantage of people in compromising positions and here I am, with my book and my tousled hair…"

"Yes well, there's one problem."

"Hmm?"

"You don't have a skirt."

"Ah yes, well, I'm safe then." Remus puts his book back up.

"Hey, that doesn't mean you put your nose back in there!" Sirius gets up and pulls the curtains closed. "We can still talk."

"Well, all right," Remus marks his page and sets his book down. "So…."

"Any plans for the summer?"

"Read?"

"You need a life."

"Well, what do you suggest I do?"

"Go get laid."

Remus scrunches up his nose. "Ew."

"Ah, you're never gonna get _married_ much less laid."

"Stop saying it."

"Prude."

"So?"

Sirius gives Remus a funny sort of grin. Remus wonders about him sometimes. Going out with girls every bloody night and then coming into his bed to talk. Strange boy.

As this thought runs through his mind, Sirius puts his hand on the back of Remus' neck and pulls him in. Their lips meet and it makes Remus gasp. He sits there, with Sirius' lips on his and his hand fondling his hair. Remus thinks about the girls Sirius has done this with and now he's joined their rank. The two of them are very bad boys, in two very different ways.

Their lips break contact and Sirius looks at him for a minute. He says goodnight and that's the end of it. He gets up and walks to his bed, closing the curtains behind him. Remus falls back on his pillows and hopes that Sirius is as confused as he is. He is dumbstruck and extremely conflicted.

So, the next day, he writes Sirius a letter.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I am very confused right now. I hope you are as well. Why did you kiss me? That was the single weirdest thing I have ever experienced but it felt curiously good… How did you feel?_

Blah, blah, blah. It went on for ages, he was talking in circles. He just ended the letter. He would give it to Sirius and they would discuss it.

That night, as per usual, Sirius parts the curtains of Remus' bed and climbs in next to him.

"Sirius, I've got something for you." Remus puts a marker in his book and takes the folded up letter from his bedside table.

He holds it out to Sirius. "What's this?" he asks Remus.

"Well, just read it." Remus says, bashfully lowering his head. He waits while Sirius reads, his expression growing more incredulous as he reads.

Suddenly, he begins to laugh. "One little kiss!" he chokes out. "And you go writing me a letter? You're such a girl!"

"You see!" Remus interjects, pointing a finger at Sirius. "You're always going around calling me a girl! That's why you kissed me!"

Sirius stares.

"Why'd you do it?" Remus asks.

Sirius sighs and scratches the back of his neck. "Just…one of those things…."

"Come off it! I feel a little used, you know? You go around having it on with girls and then you come in here and talk with me! And now you're gonna snog me for fun?"

Sirius hesitates and then says, "Well…think of it Remus, you're special."

"Really?"

"You're the only _boy _I do this with." He grins.

"Sirius…"

"No really, those girls? I can barely tell them apart. You? I come in here every single night and talk with you. I'm making a commitment! For you. You're special."

Sirius' grey eyes are full of flattery but sincerity at the same time. Remus stares into them and forgives Sirius for toying with him instantly. When Sirius pulls him in for another kiss, Remus thinks he knows why all those girls fall for Sirius.

But he still feels like the used party.

It's like I can't think 

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me _

_Kelly Clarkson: "addicted" _

**A/N:** please review. I am dying to know what you think! Oh yeah, credits to Kelly Clarkson, whom I am using an awful lot lately. Lol.


End file.
